Permanent Mark
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: NYPD Detective, Catherine Chandler who witnessed her mother's murder as a teen has formed a complicated yet strong relationship with a man who is one of a kind. Vincent Keller, who once lived among society as a doctor, now has to hide from an agency that turned him into a monster and now wants to erase their 'mistake.'


Permanent Mark

NYPD Detective, Catherine Chandler who witnessed her mother's murder as a teen has formed a complicated yet strong relationship with a man who is one of a kind. Vincent Keller, who once lived among society as a doctor, now has to hide from an agency that turned him into a monster and now wants to erase their 'mistake.'

New York always did have its allure for trouble, what was it with all the muggings and killings that were aired on the news every now and then? It's enough to drive someone over the edge. Would Catherine have ever felt like that, faced with a city that challenged you on a daily basis? He ought to know, he was a doctor in that very society a long time ago. He had enough when he lost his brothers to the tragedy of 9/11. It was enough to push him into agreeing to those experiments, thus resulting in what he was now: a beast. That's always how he saw himself, that's how Muirfield saw him, how everyone saw him…..except Catherine. Catherine saw something else. She had seen the worst of him and she still didn't run. He didn't know what kept her gravitated to him, any moment he'd think he would wake up from a dream and there would be no one there, but it wasn't a dream….or he never woke up. Either way, he hoped this would last.

"I'll be out for a while, you sure I can't get you anything? Last call."

He dropped his leg from the window sill and sat at the computer. "No, it's fine JT. If I do I'll just go out and…-"

"Get something on the way to Catherine's, I know." JT rolled his eyes, which had become the habit every time his friend wanted to go out and risk compromising his fake death. There was no point arguing, he was going to be late, so he left without another word.

Not five minutes went by when Vincent heard the familiar footsteps of her. He immediately perked up and mentally prepared for when she came inside.

And there she was.

The same figure of beauty gracing his living space with that sweet smile he could never get enough of.

"Hey there. Thought you guys could do with some of this," she said, briefly holding up the paper bag and giving it a little shake before setting it down on the small table. "Where's JT? I wasn't sure if he even liked these but they're really good, I know we can't get enough of em at the precinct." She fished out a bagel setting it on the table placing a napkin underneath.

"Uh…JT had to leave, but I'll let him know he has a snack waiting as soon as he gets back."

As he came to sit down at the table Catherine began talking of a case that recently made it on their radar at the precinct. Vincent tried to pay attention as he watched her check her phone for the details, his eyes fixed on her. Catherine said it was about a woman who got strangled in her apartment building.

"Any leads?"

"Not yet," she sighed turning to gaze at him. "The doorman's saying he saw no one enter the building."

She was looking away from him now, giving him a side view of her profile. What beauty. He had to admit he was relieved she knew how to fight for herself on the streets, or he would've gone crazy worrying for her safety. Heck he still did at times; after all, he'd been watching her for nine years.

"Here, these are the surveillance pictures of the building," she came right next to him and put them in front of him so they could observe them together. He was acutely aware of her presence, her scent, the beat of her heart, even the smell of her car from her jacket.

"When we went to look at the crime scene I saw a shaft, just there…." she made a move to point which allowed her arm to come close to Vincent's face.

"You need me to come and check it out later?" As he said this he turned so that he was looking at her, and when Catherine did the same their faces were inches apart.

"I'll…see when it's all clear, then I'll come with you and we can, um…have a look."

BEEP BEEP

"Chandler. Tess, hey, I'm just following up on a lead, why what's new….you mean the one on fifth…..alright…..I'm on my way."

He watched her quickly make her way out; reminding him that she'll get in touch to see him later. Well, he would definitely be looking forward to that.

It was quiet enough thankfully, not too many people out, which was the way he liked it. The alley he waited in was perfect to watch for any trouble, or in this case, wait for Catherine. He could soon smell that familiar scent dancing for his senses, along with that rhythmic heartbeat whenever she would come to see him. And there she was. He managed to spot her walking up the street closer to the building where the crime scene occurred. Now to get her attention, should he grab her and pull her in to him? He sure did love that, the look of surprise on her face that would follow up with happiness to see him. Or he could just make sure she saw him so she could come to him on her own.

Only a few yards now, she was coming….and…..she's still walking, past his alley to the apartment building. Maybe another time, he thought. He'll wait for her to see him. He watched her briefly look inside the building and then pace a few steps around, like she was waiting for someone. It was then he decided to make his discrete appearance to her, allowing her to acknowledge him before he approached. Even he had to make sure not to get too reckless, after all the painstaking ways Catherine goes through to protect him. And there are those intense feelings again. It seems the Beast in him was trying to make a point.

"We should be okay, I have the place sealed off so we'll have it all to ourselves."

'All to ourselves,' now that's setting off a few thoughts.

Catherine opened the door leading him inside, she showed him the area where it happened. There was a body outlined with tape on the floor, obviously used by the cops.

"This sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" Catherine said while still looking at the floor. Vincent waited for her to continue. "Remember how there was a similar case, and how that case led me to you." Her gaze drifted to him a smile. "It was how we first met."

Vincent would've returned her smile had it not been for a sudden noise he'd heard.

"Someone's coming."

Turning into detective mode Catherine took out her gun, trying to foresee where the intruders would be coming from.

Vincent took her arm and ushered her away. "Come on. We'd better hide."

They managed to find a small space by a couch, which normally would have revealed them, had it not been dark. The noises got louder, until it was as though the intruders would emerge any second.

"They're coming in from the shafts. Muirfield?" Vincent shook his head. Somehow he doubts their involvement here, then again he wouldn't put it past them.

There was the sound of metal being moved, then a small thud. Catherine couldn't see exactly what was going on, but Vincent had the perfect view. The man was looking around the scene, as if contemplating. He then reached over into a plant and pulled out a tiny object.

"He's got a bug."

This was it, Catherine knew she had to act now or lose a valuable lead. "Freeze!"

The intruder froze for a second, then pulled out his gun to shoot, but Vincent, anticipating his move jumped out pushing past Catherine and knocking the man to the ground. The gun went off just before he was knocked down by the beast that surfaced within Vincent. Seeing the beast he tried to scramble away, but was pinned to the wall and with a force that knocked him out.

"Vincent!"

The familiar cry of his name that always seemed to soothe him filtered through the tension and rage and brought him back. He immediately calmed down keeping his gaze on Catherine.

"You're okay, you're fine, now."

Their hands intertwined as things settled down. "I'd better get him taken care of," Catherine said, "go, before someone sees you."

"I thought that was mine," JT said, catching Vincent eating his bagel.

"Catherine was right, these are amazing."

"I was saving that."

"Sorry," he said between mouthfuls, "but I really needed it and there was nothing else around."

"Why do you think I asked you if you needed anything earlier?"

"Come on JT, that was like hours ago."

JT shook his head in mild annoyance. "You owe me, you know that?"

Vincent was soon left alone eating JT's bagel, and contemplating the hours before with Catherine. They were lucky nothing serious happened, there had to be a limit to the risks they kept taking. What if something had seriously happened to her, what then? How much longer could they keep this going and dodge the consequences? Maybe he should just leave her alone, let her have a fair chance at life, if only it was as easy as that. Besides, the Beast had already made its choice; its claim has been made with the permanent mark she left on him. And so Vincent knew, there was no giving up his Catherine.


End file.
